


Travis & Nico's Arrangement

by haatorii



Series: Waiting To Set It Right [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, STI scare, Semi-Public Sex, THEY AREN'T ENDGAME OKAY?, Unsafe Sex, friends with benefits Nico di Angelo/Travis Stoll, guys wear a condom pls, mentioned unsafe sex, mid-20s Nico di Angelo, mid-20s Travis Stoll, this is just to let you know how they started being fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: The story of how Nico and Travis got into their arrangement.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Travis Stoll
Series: Waiting To Set It Right [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801249
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Travis & Nico's Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's any good but I had so much fun writing this. They are so stupid. Man-children, both of them I swear.
> 
> This is my other contribution to the Nico di Angelo/Travis Stoll tag on ao3.
> 
> If you noticed that I missed any tags that should totally be in here, please let me know!

Nico slumps at his chair, phone in one hand and rubbing his temples with another. He just got his latest STI test after the risky hookup he had last week and he’s terrified to read it.

The guy, S-something (Steve? Stan? Stonathan?), just went to town on him in that fucking filthy bathroom at that club down Kirkton Heights without any fucking protection, no matter how many times Nico said, nay _demanded_ , that he wear a fucking condom. The fucker wore one but removed it at the last minute.

Who fucking does that? Did it ever occur to him that he might get punched in the fucking face and kneed in the fucking dick if his partner sees the discarded condom on the floor while he’s still inside him? Fuck him! If he contracted anything he’ll storm that fucking dumpster of a club and tear the management a new one until they bring him in their security room so he could find the fuckface. Then he’ll scour through every nook and cranny in downtown Los Angeles to find the son of a bitch. Jonathan! That fucker’s name was Jonathan!

Fuck, he’ll never go back to Crow’s Nest ever again. Who the fuck even names their establishment Crow’s Nest? Sounds like a fucking ripoff from Game of Thrones or something. 

He ruffles his hair irritatedly. “Fuuuuck!” He’s still at work and he still has to finish his draft before he’s done for the day. Actually, he finished his work a couple of hours ago, but the dickhead Luke won’t allow him to go home until he can give him a draft of the season finale. That’s not how fucking things go, dickhole. The studio hasn’t even seen the script for the pilot yet, now he wants _him_ to start the script for the _season finale?_ Fucking hilarious.

When he got the email, he told Luke he’s going to step out to ‘get some fresh air’. Fresh air, my ass. If he could literally find any other writing gig, he’d bounce the fuck outta here.

“Nico!”

 _“Cazzo madre di dio!”_ He whips his head behind him and sees giant curls on a face that is too close and eyes that he hasn't seen in a long time. “Connor?”

“Fuck you, Nico. I thought you already know who’s who,” ‘Connor’ grins and spreads his arms wide.

“Shit, Travis! You son of a bitch it’s you!” he stands up and pulls Travis for a hug. He hugs him back and Nico couldn’t help but feel the muscles of his friend’s back, and the strong arms that are currently around him. And he’s tall too! Well, that’s not really a surprise since most people are taller than him.

Travis pulls back and smiles at him. His eyes are still filled with a mischievous glint in it, Nico observes. “You look fucking great, man! How are you?”

“I’m good! I’m good! I’m currently working here for Snake of Consort,” Travis looks at him quizzically but he just rolls his eyes. “What about you? How’s Connor? Where is he, by the way? I think this is the first time I’ve seen you without him.”

“Oh he’s taking a piss. We’re working here too. Production, I think, I don’t really know. We just roll with it, you know how it is. What are you doing here at the back, man?”

“Uh...” he looks down at his phone. Travis cocks an eyebrow when he looks back at him. “Nothing?”

“You’re so full of shit, di Angelo,” he says then grabs Nico’s phone from his hand.

“Hey! Give it back!” They wrestle for a little bit, Nico attempting to get his phone back and Travis raising it up so he couldn’t reach it.

Finally, Nico gives up, letting Travis run away from him and browse his unlocked phone. He folds his arms as he looks at Travis scroll through his phone.

“Oh,” he says after a few seconds. He looks shaken. Nico’s heart thundered in his chest. Does he have Hep A? Hep C? Clap? God forbid, HIV?

“What? Travis, for fuck’s sake, what?” he walks closer to Travis, scared and anxious because what the hell is in that goddamn email that could make Travis Stoll look like that?!

Travis slowly gives him back his phone, still looking at him like he’s some tiny animal. “Here you go, man. I'm sorry,” He snatches it back and frantically reads the document

_Negative. Non-reactive._

He hears Travis cackling in front of him.

“You motherfucker! You almost gave me a heart attack!” He lunges at Travis and playfully, albeit not gently, hits him a couple of times. Serves him right for giving him a fright. Fucking asshole, what a bad fucking prank! Travis continues to laugh while evading Nico’s _playful_ kicks and punches. 

Travis runs so he follows, still feeling irritated and wanting just one delicious _smack_ to make him feel in control again. 

He corners Travis in a narrow hallway behind an empty set. “Stop! Stop! I yield, I yield!” Travis pants and giggles at the same time. He raises his hands, palms open to Nico. “Shit,”

Nico is gasping for breath as well. “Just give me a little smack and you can go.”

“Not gonna happen, Nico,” he gives one more huff of breath and brushes some hair away from his eyes. “Let’s have a bet. If I can’t get out of here in the next 10 minutes, I’ll let you hit me as hard as you can in any part of my body except for crotch, head, or back.” Nico smirks and cracks his knuckles. “But if I get out of here smoothly and trap you instead, I’m going to tickle you until you piss yourself.”

“Oh, don’t you fucking dare!” Nico sneers.

Travis grins wildly at him. It’s honestly quite unnerving since he knows what he’s capable of, but still he silently thanks his lucky stars that Connor isn’t here or else he’s totally fucked. He’s confident he could take the older Stoll brother. “Deal?”

“Deal.” He runs fast straight to the man in front of him.

“Wait! Wait! That’s fucking cheating!” Travis climbs the nearest pile of wood and grabs a nearby 2x2 wood that’s been sticking out above him and swings over Nico’s head.

“Hey! Now you’re cheating!”

“No, I’m not! This is so within the rules!”

Travis looks uncertain whether to jump or keep swinging. He takes advantage of his confusion by climbing the framework of the set. When he’s close enough to Travis, he jumps, clinging to his body, forcing the other man to tighten his grip on the wood.

“What the fuck, Nico! We’re gonna fall!” he screams. Nico giggles.

“You better hold on tight, spider monkey,” he cackles, throwing his head back while still clinging to Travis.

“Don't fucking quote Twilight at me while I’m literally holding on to a fucking wood holy shit!” They both giggle, Nico even more so. “Stop making me laugh, we're going to fall!”

“Aw, be the Bella to my Edward, come on now Trav!” he reaches up to tickle Travis’ armpit.

“Stop! Stop! If I piss myself I’m letting you clean it up! You’re in my crotch area, remember!”

Nico keeps making cooing noises and lightly grazing his fingers on Travis’ pits until he couldn’t stand it and lets go, dropping them by about 6 feet.

“Ow!”

“Fuck, ow!”

And they both laugh.

Nico groans and rolls over so he’s sitting on Travis’ lap, pinning him to the concrete. “I win,” he grins cheekily even though his tailbone hurts a little bit from the fall.

Travis grunts and puts his hands behind his head, feeling the moment. “Did you have an STI scare from a bad hookup?” he smirks.

Nico rolls his eyes, “What’s it to you?”

“Oh nothing, just wondering how many times you’ve received an email that says ‘reactive’ to make you behave like that,”

“Ugh, don’t even ask. It's mostly just false alarms but still it’s been too many times. Why?”

“Nothing, just curious.”

“Are you implying something you crazy son of a bitch?”

“Are _you_?”

Nico slightly inches forward, sitting directly above Travis’ crotch, and rotates his hips slowly, making Travis hum. He leans forward a little bit, still making lazy circles with his hips, and bites his lower lip. He braces himself with his hands on Travis’ shoulders. His breath hitches as he feels the man under him getting hard.

Travis looks at him with intent, the icy blue color almost gone with how blown his eyes look. His red-bitten lips look so inviting, he wants to kiss it. So he does.

Travis immediately cups his jaw and the back of his head and the kiss turns open-mouthed and sloppy. He can feel saliva in the corners of his mouth, threatening to drip down his chin from how dirty their kisses have become. They only separate to let Travis sit properly and when he does, they’re back to kissing hastily again.

 _“Ah, fuck”_ Nico moans as Travis licks his jaw and bites the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“Want me to fuck you, Nico?” Travis asks, his voice low and playful.

“Fuck no. Not yet. I don’t have anything,” he’s chasing his breath like he’s been running a marathon. God fuck he's so horny. When did Travis become this attractive?

Travis chuckles, “Shame, you have such a perky little ass,” Nico whimpers as he slaps his ass.

“Are you clean?” he holds Travis’ shoulders, willing him to stop, and looks at him in the eye. Flushed skin shiny with a thin film of sweat, hooded eyes, mussed-up hair? Fuck, he looks so fucking good.

He cocks an eyebrow at him and smirks. “Why? Scared you might get another STI scare? Scared they’re going to judge you at the center?” He leans in for another kiss but Nico moves his head away.

“Shut up, dingus. I just want to know if you're safe to fuck. I just got my result, for fuck's sake. Who knows where you’ve been sticking your dick into,”

He laughs hard and rolls his eyes, “Who fucking does that? My dick is too precious for me to just carelessly stick it anywhere. And you’re in luck, I just got my results yesterday.”

“You’re shitting me. Let me see! Let me see!”

Nico sneers at him when he rolls his eyes one more time, but he gets his phone from his pocket and shows the email to Nico. He grabs it and reads the contents hurriedly. When he’s satisfied that yes, Travis does not have any sexually transmitted infections or diseases, he slides his phone away.

“Hey, I need that!” Nico ignores him and kisses him once more. 

“Shut up. No, you don’t ‘cus you’re going to blow me.”

“That’s what you want, huh?”

“ _Uuugh_ , shut up and just do it!”

Travis laughs as he shakes his head, murmuring _‘demanding little shit’_ under his breath. Nico hears it of course but decides to just ignore it since he’s already buckling his pants open.

“Oh, wait!” Travis removes Nico from his lap (earning complaints from the smaller man) and disappears in the small gap between the walls. Nico shoves his pants down to his thigh, leaving his underwear on because hell if he’s going ass out in this public space, and waits for Travis to come back.

He appears a few moments later with two pillows and a blanket and spreads them on the spot beside Nico. When he’s done, he stretches his hands out, presenting his makeshift bed. Nico shoots him an unimpressed look but gets in the blanket. At least it’s _a bit_ soft and their clothes won’t get dirty. Who knows where everybody’s shoes had gone before stepping in this space.

Travis kisses him this time, rubbing his hands on Nico’s crotch, making him wet and ready. He never really softened so Travis is deepthroating him a few moments later.

“ _Oh, fuck,_ Travis! Your mouth feels _so good_ ,” he sobs. Travis moans as well, the vibrations from his throat traveling to his cock up to his spine. His hand flies to Travis’ hair, gripping it tight. Travis moans again.

He releases Nico’s cock with a pop. Nico sees a string of saliva connecting his dick from Travis’ spit-slick lips making him moan again. “Shut up, Nico! Someone’ll hear, moron!”

Nico covers his mouth with his hand, the other one pushing Travis down, back to his straining dick. God, he’s so close. “More, Trav, _shit_ , more,” his voice muffled by his hand but he’s pretty sure Travis hears him anyway.

“You demanding little shit, I expect a pornstar treatment from you later, okay?” He licks his index finger sloppily and goes back to sucking Nico’s dick. He moans louder, even with the hand on his mouth, when he feels Travis circling his entrance with his slimy finger. 

“ _Shit,_ Trav, _oh god_ , put it in me,” and he does, slowly fucking his finger in and out of Nico’s ass.

Travis is bobbing his head faster down Nico’s dick, his other hand pressed hard on Nico’s hip to prevent him from squirming so much, when they hear the murmur of people entering the set. 

They both freeze. Nico looks down at Travis and Travis looks up at him, his lips stretched wide around Nico’s cock, shiny with saliva and precome. He feels himself twitch inside Travis’ mouth. If he weren't so horny and fucking terrified, he would’ve laughed.

“Travis,” he whispers, “What are you doing? There are people coming! Get off me!”

Nico doesn’t know how it is possible to smirk with a mouth full of dick, but somehow Travis Stoll does, and that’s when he realizes what he’s about to do.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Travis!” He slowly shoves another finger inside Nico’s ass and sucks the tip of his dick, making him grit his teeth so hard his jaw aches and buck his hips up. Travis gags a little.

The footsteps and murmurs are getting closer, they must’ve entered from the other side of the studio. Fuck, fuck! _This is so fucking hot,_ he thinks, _and so fucked up!_

Travis scissors his fingers and tongues the slit of his dick. He’s biting his hand to keep quiet but it feels _so fucking good_.

“Hey, did someone see the blanket in here?” _Oh shit shit shit!_

“No, but Jeff placed it there yesterday. Must’ve fallen off behind the couch. No, no, behind the other couch Nicky.”

The pounding of his chest is loud in his ears and he doesn’t know if it’s from arousal or nervousness, anxiety, and fear.

 _Footsteps coming closer._

He whimpers. One weird noise and Nicky will know someone’s having sex behind their set. Travis fucks his fingers faster inside Nico's tight ass, clearly looking for that _delicious_ bundle of nerves.

“Found it!” _Too close._

He whines as Travis presses his fingers into his prostrate, coming in his mouth without a warning. Footsteps finally moving away until they’re out of earshot. 

He continues to lick Nico’s spent cock until he’s swatting him away from oversensitivity.

“I can’t believe you get off to fear of people finding out you’re having sex in a public space.” Travis leers at him as he pops open his pants and shoves his underwear down to his thighs. He crawls over Nico, sitting on his heels when he’s on Nico’s chest. “Open up, darling.”

He feeds his long, hard, almost-purpling-at-the-tip cock to Nico and fucks his mouth hard and fast that Nico couldn’t do anything else but open his mouth and relax his throat. He moans whenever Travis grips his hair extra tight making his scalp sing.

“That’s it, darling. Let me fuck your gorgeous mouth. Lips _-fuck-_ so full and red and just, _ah_ , perfect for cocksucking. Yes, that’s it,” he rambles and Nico moans because yes, he’s good and he’s perfect and he needs this so fucking much.

“ _Fuck_ . I’m close, Nico. You’re gonna let me fuck your gorgeous mouth again, yeah? Or maybe next time I’m gonna fuck that perfect ass of yours. Bet you’re so tight, yeah? _Oh shit_ , I’m coming! _Fuuuck!_ ” 

Nico swallows everything Travis spilled in his mouth, and when the man above him notices the stray streak of cum on his chin, he scrapes it with his finger and slips it back in his mouth. He sucks it greedily. “Holy shit,” he says, “You really are dick hungry, aren’t you Nico?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Nico snaps at him but there’s really no bite to it, because yeah, he _is_ fucking dick hungry and he wants to celebrate not getting an STI from that cumstain waste of space Jonathan by having more dick.

Hey, today is the youngest you are ever going to be, right?

  
  


“Hey, you want to do this more often?” Travis asks as they walk from the empty set back to Nico’s building where Connor is waiting. “I mean, you’re a good lay and I really want to fuck you for real.”

Nico suppresses the urge to blush because what the fuck? “Uh, sure? You’re a good lay too. Definitely better than that guy who gave me a scare. ”

Travis laughs hard. “Thanks, I try to be better than someone’s last hookup. Next week alright?”

“Sure." Then after a beat, "That’s it?”

“That’s what?”

“This? No rules and shit?”

“I dunno. Should we have rules?”

“Maybe? Fuck if I know, this is my first time doing this.” Nico shrugs.

“It’s not my first time but we never really had rules before.”

“Maybe we think of one today, in our separate homes, and think of another one the next time we do this.”

“Sure. That seems fine.”

“Alright. Oh, wait,”

"What is it?"

Nico punches him hard in the shoulder and runs toward the waiting Connor Stoll.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the unedited version of the STI test is from [here](https://www.stdaware.com/assets/2/stdaware-sample-test-c8d2dc925bcdc6f42ee1768376654264c8abd4a2608354ca3dd4c7d4ba6d994a.png). I spent like 3 hours yesterday how to use photoshop to edit this thing and I'm proud of it. But if the authorities get in touch I will totally delete this without a second thought. I just included it for fun but I'm not attached to it.
> 
> The year is real, okay. It's the Buddhist calendar. If you _translate_ to the Christian era or whatever, Nico's birth year is 1991 and he took the test in 2017. It is currently 2563 in the Buddhist calendar. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** SeeToDay Center is not a real place, okay? And so is the contact number. I got it through a number generator. I don't know about the email address since I didn't check it, but if it is real, I did not intend to do so. Any resemblance to a real contact number/email is purely coincidental.  
> 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://haatorii.tumblr.com/ask) if you want to talk!


End file.
